It's going to be a long night
by shadowchick28
Summary: When a distraught father enters Chicago Med seeking help from the Intelligence Unit to save his suicidal daughter he takes extreme measures, ending with both Halstead brothers being caught in his crossfire. I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. The situation

**Whoa! I didn't not expect you guys to like this so much! Thank you so much! If you like my work, here, check out some of my other stories!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The situation

It's been a long shift for Dr. Will Halstead and his Fiance Dr. Natalie Manning, but it was just about to get longer.

"It's getting late you just want to order i…." Natalie started to ask Will, when they stopped dead in their tracks.

You.!" He snapped at Maggie.

"Me?" Maggie asked confused.

"Pick up that phone and call the police!" He snapped at her as he waved his gun around.

"Excuse me, sir, but did you just ask for her to call the police?" Natalie asked him, as she stepped forward, as Will tried to hold her back.

"Yes! Are you deaf!" He snapped as he pointed the gun at Maggie. She picked up the phone and was about to dial, when she noticed the shooter taking notice of Will.

"Get over here, Dr. Manning!" He snapped as he looked over at Natalie. She started to walk over, realizing this man had friends holding the whole ED at gunpoint.

"Wait, Wait, if you need a hostage, take me." Will said as he stepped in front of Natalie.

"Get over here, then!" He snapped at Will. He walked over to the man, who tightly gripped his shoulder, forcing him up against the nurse's station. The man heard sirens coming closer.

"What did you do!" He snapped at Maggie.

"I only want the Intelligence Unit! Any other uniform comes in here, and I'll start killing people!" He snapped at her.

"Pick up the phone!" He snapped at her.

"Stop, Maggie, put the phone down. I have a direct link to the Intelligence Unit." Will said trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"How that?" He asked Will curiously.

"Detective Jay Halstead is my brother. Just let me call him." Will told him.

"How do i know you're not lying to me?" He asked Will.

"Look at my badge." Will told him.

"Halstead." He said out loud.

"Yes. I'm not lying to you." Will told him.

"Keep them here. Let's take a walk Dr. Halstead." He told Will as he forced Will to walk up to the roof.

"Why are we up here?" Will asked him.

"Call your brother!" he snapped at Will, who reached in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jay.

"Hey Will. Are you okay? I hear there is a incident over at Med." Jay said as he started to grab his sidearm.

"I'm fine, Jay." Will told him. Jay knew that Will was lying, so he asked Will their secret phrase.

"Are you with the shooter?" Jay asked him.

"Yes, Jay, Owen's with the babysitter." Will said.

"Stay put." Jay snapped. Will was about to hang up when the man pointed his gun at Will.

"Tell him. Just the Intelligence Unit! No other Uniforms!" he snapped at Will.

"You hear that Jay?" Will asked into his phone.

"Got it. Just stay put!" Jay said ending the call.

"He's on his way over." Will told him, going to put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Give me your cell phone." He told Will, reaching his hand out. Will placed the phone in his hand, and watched as he through Will's phone off the roof.

"Hey, man, that was a new phone." Will said sarcastically.

"Sit down." He told Will pointing to the concrete. Will did as he was told.

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Will asked him.

"When Intelligence gets here!." He said, frustrated at how long it was taking.

Minutes Later, Will could see the Intelligence Unit pull up outside of the E.D.

"Chicago PD! Drop your weapons!" Voight, Antonio, and Atwater said as they stormed into the E.D.

"Where's Will?" Jay asked Natalie after sneaking in a back window.

"I'm not sure, they went that way." Natalie said pointing to a sign for the stairs.

"Thanks." Jay said as he ducked down behind hostages and made his way towards the stairwell.

"Natalie said Will and the shooter went up the stairs." Jay said into his two-way radio.

"Upton, Burgess, Ruzek, clear each room on the first five floors, Jay you've got the other three." voight commanded.

"Got it, Sarge." They all echoed. Hallie, Kim, and Adam stayed close to each other as they cleared each section of the lower levels. Jay had just finished clearing the sixth, seventh, and was on the eighth. When he heard commotion on the roof.

"Where is your brother! You lied to Me!" He said as he forcefully yanked Will up off the ground.

"Will!" Jay yelled as he came bursting through the door that lead to the roof.

"The Intelligence Unit is here, so let my brother go." Jay said raising his gun.

"I will, as soon as you help me." He told Jay, his frustration turning to sadness. Jay noticed the change in his facial expression, but didn't let his guard down.

"What do you need?" Jay asked him.

"Help her, my daughter." He said pointing to the ledge. Then it clicked, Jay knew his daughter, and he wanted Jay to get her to get away from the ledge.


	2. From bad to worse

From bad to worse

"Emma?" Jay said as he walked towards her.

"Go away, Jay." She said recognizing his voice without even looking back at him.

"Emma. What ever happened, we will get you through it." Jay said lowering his weapon and walking towards the brunette teenager.

"No. You can't." she said inching closer to the ledge.

"Emma? Right?" Will asked her.

"Yeah." She said wiping tears from her eyes as she turned to face him, but saw her father had a tight grip on his arm.

Will turned and looked at her father, and he released his grip on Will's arm.

"I'm Will. Do you want to tell me why you want to jump?" He asked her.

"You're a doctor?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Halstead." He told her. Jay was starting to catch on, and grabbed Emma's waist and pulled her off the edge and let her run over to her father.

"Nice one." Will told Jay with a smile, they were about to turn away when Emma said Will's name.

"Dr. Halstead." She said turning to him, as she pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket, and opened it.

"Emma." Will said calmly, stepping towards her.

"Put the weapon down!" Jay said as he was about to raise his gun.

"Jay, you're going to make things worse." Will said, as Jay lowered his weapon.

"You say your a doctor? Well, you can't save me!" She yelled as she plummeted the knife into her chest!

"Emma!" Her father screamed as he ran over to her.

"Do something!" He snapped at Will, tears forming in his eyes. Will reached down and felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one, but could tell the situation was about to get even worse.

"Jay. I've got a pulse. Get Connor up here, NOW!" Will told Jay, who ran towards the door as he saw the detectives coming through the door.

"Who's Connor?" The father asked him.

"He's our best Cardiac Surgeon, If anyone can save her, it's him." Will said, knowing she was already gone.

"You're here. Help her." He told Will.

"I'm not qualified." Will told him.

"I don't care. Save her, or they'll be saving you." He snapped at Will.

"She has no pulse." Will said weakly.

"You lied to me!" He yelled as he grabbed Will and held the gun up to his temple.

"Put your weapon down!" Antonio snapped at him, as he kept his focus on the shooter.

"He's coming with me!" He snapped at Antonio.

"We can't let you…" Kim started to say but Voight cut her off.

"Lower your weapons!" Voight ordered his team.

"We're just letting them go?" Ruzek asked him.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Voight asked him with a glare.

"Just go." Antonio told him, and they watched as they disappeared out of sight.

Just then, Jay came running back up the stairs with Connor at his heels.

"Does someone want to explain to me why Will has a gun held to his head as he is being forced outside?" Jay asked Voight.

"I don't like your tone, Halstead." Voight snapped.

"Just answer me." Jay told him.

"Jay, we had no choice." Hailey told him.

"No choice? You all have guns! He's one person!" Jay snapped.

"Well, what would you have done?" Ruzek snapped at him.

"Anything it took." Jay told him.

down in the E.D. more Uniforms were entering and taking the shooters into custody.

"Where's Will?" Natalie asked as Jay entered the E.D. with the other detectives behind him.

"Ask them!" Jay said as he ran out of the E.D.

"What is he talking about?" Natalie asked Voight.

"We'll get him back." Antonio said as they all left the E.D. and got into their assigned cars and headed back to the precinct.


	3. Not what it seems

Not what it seems

The man forced Will into the back seat of his own dark colored SUV. Two more males got in one on either side of Will. He clicked the locks and sped off.

Jay was walking towards Molly's bar, when the SUV spotted him, and swerved over to the side.

"Get in." One of the males snapped at him. Jay watched as they rolled down the back window exposing Will's face.

"NOW!" Another snapped, the father opened the passenger side door, and pointed his gun at Will.

"Get in, or I'll kill him." The father told Jay.

"I get in, and you'll kill us both. Are you sure you want to have two deaths on your conscience?" Jay asked him.

"Jay!" Will screamed as a male came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with his gun. Jay hit the ground.

"Stay here." The two males snapped at Will, who helplessly watched as on of them swung Jay over their shoulder and slung his dead weight into the trunk, and slammed it shut. The other two males got back in and they sped off again.

"Knock him out too." The father ordered one of the males as they pulled up outside of a condemned building.

"Ple…" Is all Will was able to say before he was knocked out by a blow to the back of the head.

When Jay came to, he couldn't get up. He noticed that his ankle was shackled to a thick pipe. Jay started to take in his surroundings, he was in a damp room with on door and no windows, there was one dim light flickering above his head. He didn't know where he was, all he cared about was where Will was at. Then Jay heard a scream, he rattled the shackles, but it was no use. Then the door swung open, letting in light, and he saw stairs that were old and made of wood.

"Where's Will?" Jay asked one of the males.

"You will see him soon enough, first just answer some questions." He said as he entered the room, but stayed a safe distance from Jay.

"What do you want to know?" Jay asked him, getting irritated with everyone wanting to get something from him.

"Why would you raise your gun at a suicidal teenager? What did you think she'd do?" the male snapped at him.

"That's my job, idiot!" Jay laughed.

"Oh, you think this is funny? Take him to his brother!." he said as two more males came in and freed Jay's ankle. Jay wasn't going to take this lying down, he started fighting back, by throwing punches and putting the males in choke holds, until they were incapacitated.

"Will? Where are you?" Jay yelled as he ran out of the room and into a weak grip.

"He's in here." A young teenage girl told him.

"Will?" Jay asked her.

"I'm not sure what his name is, but he helped me get free, he said to find "Jay." She told him.

"I'm Jay." he said to her.

"Good to know." She said with a smile. Before Jay knew it his wrists were being forced behind his back.

"Why are you doing this?" Jay asked her.

"You and your brother killed Emma! Now we are going to see if you are strong enough to kill yourself, in front of your brother." She laughed as she pushed Jay into another room, where he saw Will unconscious in the corner.

"And if I don't?" Jay asked him.

"We can always do it for you." She smiled at him again.

"You mean torture." Jay said knowing the drill.

"Exactly. But I know a lot about you Detective, I know you have a military background, and are one heck of a scrapper. So tell me, what would I get from torturing you?" She laughed.


	4. Help Me

Help me

"He's not even conscious. You can't torture someone who isn't conherient." Jay laughed at her, knowing he just made a huge mistake.

"Wake him up!" she ordered another male who through a bucket of ice cold water in Will's face. Jay watched in horror as his brother jerked awake.

"So, how is this going to go?" Jay asked her.

"Telling you, would take all the fun out of it." She laughed back at him.

"Jay?" Will asked, his teeth chattering.

"I'm here, it's going to be okay." Jay told him, as two males yanked Will to his feet.

"Dr, Halstead, I gave your brother two options on how this is going to go, he picked the second." She told Will.

"What was the first?" He asked her curiously.

"You don't want to know." Jay told him.

"I do." Will said. Jay was about to say something else, when his mouth was covered by one of the male's hands.

"Your brother is selfish, he told us to torture you, not him." She told Will.

"I don't believe you." Will said as he tried to lunge at her.

"Isn't that what you said, Jay?" She asked him, but he wasn't allowed to answer.

"Let him answer!" Will snapped at her.

"He'll just lie to you." she said with a smile.

"Fine. Just get it over with." Will told her.

"Patience." She laughed at him.

"That's not my best virtue!" Will said, half shivering.

"You're going to have to learn it quickly then!" She snapped at Will.

Voight and the other detectives walked into the Intelligence Unit.

"Has anyone seen Jay?" Hallie asked as she scanned the room.

"Not since he took off." Ruzek told her.

"I can try to ping his phone." Kim chimed in.

"Do that." Antonio told her.

"His phone GPS is turned off." Kim said with a worried look, Just as Voight walked in.

"Still no word on Will?" Voight asked Atwater.

"No, Sarge, but Jay is missing too." Atwater told him.

"Antonio take Hallie with you and go to Chicago Med. Find out what happened on that roof!" Voight ordered.

"On it, Sarge." Hallie said as she grabbed her coat and followed Antonio down the unlocked his car, and Hallie got in the passenger seat, while Antonio got in the driver's seat, shut the car door, slid the key into the ignition and pulled out of the employee parking lot and headed over to Chicago med.

Minutes later, Antonio and Hallie pulled up outside of Chicago Med Antonio and Hallie flashed their badges as they entered Chicago Med.

"I need all your security footage from the rooftop this morning." Antonio told the Security guard.

"Follow me." He said as he lead Dawson to the control room.

"Have you found him yet?" Natalie asked Hallie as she entered the E.D.

"We're working on it. Right now we need to figure out what happened on that roof, so we can get them both back." Hallie told her.

"Do they have Jay too?" Maggie interjected.

"It's looking like it." Hallie said as she saw Antonio motioning her out into the hallway.

"I've got something!" Antonio said as Hallie came running towards the control room.

"She's with me." Dawson said when one of the Security guards blocked her way.

"Sorry." He said as he quickly moved out of his way.

"We're good." Hallie told him with a smile.

"Play it." Antonio instructed, as the Security guard started playing back the footage for Hallie to see:

"Why are we up here?" Will asked him.

"Call your brother!" he snapped at Will, who reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jay.

"Hey Will. Are you okay? I hear there is a incident over at Med." Jay said as he started to grab his sidearm.

"I'm fine, Jay." Will told him. Jay knew that Will was lying, so he asked Will their secret phrase.

"Are you with the shooter?" Jay asked him.

"Yes, Jay, Owen's with the babysitter." Will said.

"Stay put." Jay snapped. Will was about to hang up when the man pointed his gun at Will.

"Tell him. Just the Intelligence Unit! No other Uniforms!" he snapped at Will.

"You hear that Jay?" Will asked into his phone.

"Got it. Just stay put!" Jay said ending the call.

"He's on his way over." Will told him, going to put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Give me your cell phone." He told Will, reaching his hand out. Will placed the phone in his hand, and watched as he through Will's phone off the roof.

"Hey, man, that was a new phone." Will said sarcastically.

"Sit down." He told Will pointing to the concrete. Will did as he was told.

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Will asked him.

"When Intelligence gets here!." He said, frustrated at how long it was taking.

"Where is your brother! You lied to Me!" He said as he forcefully yanked Will up off the ground.

"Will!" Jay yelled as he came bursting through the door that lead to the roof.

"The Intelligence Unit is here, so let my brother go." Jay said raising his gun.

"I will, as soon as you help me." He told Jay, his frustration turning to sadness. Jay noticed the change in his facial expression, but didn't let his guard down.

"What do you need?" Jay asked him.

"Help her, my daughter." He said pointing to the ledge. Then it clicked, Jay knew his daughter, and he wanted Jay to get her to get away from the ledge.

"Emma?" Jay said as he walked towards her.

"Go away, Jay." She said recognizing his voice without even looking back at him.

"Emma. What ever happened, we will get you through it." Jay said lowering his weapon and walking towards the brunette teenager.

"No. You can't." she said inching closer to the ledge.

"Emma? Right?" Will asked her.

"Yeah." She said wiping tears from her eyes as she turned to face him, but saw her father had a tight grip on his arm.

Will turned and looked at her father, and he released his grip on Will's arm.

"I'm Will. Do you want to tell me why you want to jump?" He asked her.

"You're a doctor?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Halstead." He told her. Jay was starting to catch on, and grabbed Emma's waist and pulled her off the edge and let her run over to her father.

"Nice one." Will told Jay with a smile, they were about to turn away when Emma said Will's name.

"Dr. Halstead." She said turning to him, as she pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket, and opened it.

"Emma." Will said calmly, stepping towards her.

"Put the weapon down!" Jay said as he was about to raise his gun.

"Jay, you're going to make things worse." Will said, as Jay lowered his weapon.

"You say your a doctor? Well, you can't save me!" She yelled as she plummeted the knife into her chest!

"Emma!" Her father screamed as he ran over to her.

"Do something!" He snapped at Will, tears forming in his eyes. Will reached down and felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one, but could tell the situation was about to get even worse.

"Jay. I've got a pulse. Get Conner up here, NOW!" Will told Jay, who ran towards the door as he saw the detectives coming through the door.

"Who's Conner?" The father asked him.

"He's our best Cardiac Surgeon, If anyone can save her, it's him." Will said, knowing she was already gone.

"You're here. Help her." He told Will.

"I'm not qualified." Will told him.

"I don't care. Save her, or they'll be saving you." He snapped at Will.

"She has no pulse." Will said weakly.

"You lied to me!" He yelled as he grabbed Will and held the gun up to his temple.

"So asking for The Intelligence Unit and taking Will was all related?" Hallie asked Antonio.

"It's looking like it.


	5. Hidden Clues

Hidden clues

"Can we take this with us?" Hailey asked the security guard.

"It's no problem, just get the Halstead brother's back." The head Security guard said as he handed the tape to Antonio.

"We will." Hailey told him, as she walked out of the control room.

"Thank you." Antonio told the security guards.

"You can't say things like that!" Antonio snapped as he ran after Hailey.

"What? The truth?" Hailey asked him.

"Hailey…" Antonio started to say, but Hailey stopped him.

"They're alive, Antonio, they have to be! I can't lose my partner!" Hailey said tears forming in her eyes and her hands shaking.

"Not here." Antonio said as he lead Hailey into a private waiting room and shut the door behind them.

Jay had taught Will how to defend himself to an extent, and almost as on cue, Will and Jay stomped on the other male's feet, jabbed the other in the ribs and ran over to each other.

"Nicely done!" The teenage girl told them as she clapped her hands at them.

"I got this, Will." Jay said reaching for his gun that was missing.

"Looking for this Jay?" She asked him as she pointed the gun at them. Jay could tell she was testing their bond as brothers, and wanted them both to pay, by hurting the other.

"I know what you're doing." Jay told her.

"Do you?" She laughed, as both Halstead brothers were caught in chokeholds from behind and dropped to the ground.

"You know what to do!" The teenager snapped as two different groups of males drug Will and Jay in opposite directions.

"I'm good." Hailey said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Just sit for a minute." Antonio told her.

"Every minute I sit here, someone somewhere could be hurting Jay and Will! Do you even care?" Hailey asked him, tears flooding her cheeks.

"Of course I do. But if we aren't thinking straight, we might miss something." Antonio told her.

"Miss something? We need to get up to the roof." Hailey said as she pushed past Antonio and ran into the stairwell that Will had been taken down.

"Hailey! Slow down!" Antonio yelled, impressed by how quickly she was taking each flight of stairs. She burst through the door to the roof, with Antonio at her heels.

"What are we looking for?" Antonio asked her.

"This!" She said as she pulled a glove out of her pocket and picked up a dull piece of crimson metal and showed it to Antonio.

"K.A.W." Antonio read etched into the metal.

"Good catch. Let's get this back to voight." Antonio said as he and Hailey headed back downstairs and out to Antonio's car.

"Voight." Hank said into his cell phone.

"Hey, Sarge, We've got a lead, should be there in five." Antonio said then ended the call, they both got in, and he slid his key into the ignition.

"How did you know that would be there?" Antonio asked her as he pulled his car out of the parking lot and head back over to the precinct.

"Jay has always told me to search where CSI wouldn't think to, sometimes they miss vital evidence. Today that happened to be the case." hallie said with a smile as Antonio pulled into the Employee parking lot.

"Good work." Antonio said, as they got out of his car, headed inside and up the stairs to where the rest of the team was anxiously waiting.


	6. Another dead end?

Another dead end?

"So what's the lead?" Ruzek asked as soon as he saw Hallie and Antonio entered from the top of the stairs.

"Crime scene cleared the roof, but missed this." Hallie said handing the knife wrapped in her glove to Voight.

"Atwater, get this to the lab." Voight snapped.

"On it, Sarge." Kevin said as he took the knife from Voight, being careful not to contaminate evidence.

"What now?" Kim asked him anxiously.

"We do some more digging, while the knife is being processed, hopefully that will…"Voight started to say but Antonio interrupted him.

"You better have one hell of a good reason to cut me off mid sentence like that, Dawson!" Voight snapped at him.

"We do. Hallie noticed that the knife has etched in initials in the blade." Antonio told him, as he watched Voight's grimace turn to a slight smile.

"We know the victim's name was Emma Marie Scott. So the knife couldn't of been hers." Hallie told them.

"Maybe the dad's?" Ruzek asked.

"I don't think so. His name is Dan Patrick Scott. Again, wrong initials.

"I think Hallie is onto something. Start running those initials through all of our databases." Voight said as he turned towards his office.

"Before you ask, both males and females." Antonio said looking right at Ruzek.

"Got it." Ruzek said as he glared at Antonio for thinking he was always the weakest link.

"What were the initials again?" Kim asked Hallie.

"K.A.W." Hallie told her as they all started searching the police databases.

"I've got two hits." Antonio told the rest of the team.

"That was quick." Kim exclaimed.

"Sarge, The knife had fingerprints on it, three to be exact.." Kevin said as he ran up the stairs holding the evidence report.

"Who do they belong to?" Ruzek asked anxiously.

Emma Marie Scott…." That's no surprise Ruzek said interrupting him.

"The other two belong to Kyle Aron Winchester and Kaylee Anne Winchester." Kevin said, as he let out a breath.

"That's who popped in the database too." Antonio told Kevin.

"What's the address?" voight asked, after overhearing the team's progress from his office.

"Unknown." Hallie said, reading over Antonio's shoulder.

"Damn it!" Voight yelled in frustration.

"Reach out to all your CI's! Someone has to know something!." Voight snapped as he stomped back into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I got this." Antonio told his team, seeing the concern on their faces.

"Hank. i know you think this is just a dead end, but there is more to this story, we just need to piece it all together." Antonio said putting a hand on his bosses shoulder.

"I hope you had a good nap!" The teenager laughed at Will, as he began to open his eyes.

"Where's Jay?" He asked her, trying to rub his eyes, but realized his wrists were bound behind him.

"You care a lot about your brother." She said looking at Will, with a smile, that made Will shiver.

"Just tell me why you are doing this? Did I do something to you, that I'm not aware of?" Will asked her trying to rack his brain. She stayed silent, but kept smiling.


	7. The truth comes out eventually

"Do you really not remember?" she asked him.

"Remember what?" Will asked with a confused look on his face.

"The O.D. incident." She said quickly.

"I'm a E.D. Doctor, you need to be more specific." Will told her, still struggling to get his wrists free.

"Emma and I were under "her" control, when you and your brother ended up making things worse. After word got out from the news…." She said a tear coming to her eye.

"You were one of the ones, that CPD, couldn't find, aren't you?" Will asked her, sympathy shining in his eyes.

"Yes." She said weakly.

"I'm really sorry…" Will started to say, but she cut him off.

"You're sorry! Is that all you can say?" She asked him, her eyes burning like a heated flame.

"What do you want me to say? I'm at a loss for words" Will asked her.

"You're about to be at a lot more of a loss than words!" She laughed as she turned to leave the room Will was tied up in.

"Come on! Just let me see Jay!" Will yelled at her as she was about to the doorway.

"Don't worry about that, Will, You will see him soon enough." She said as she walked out into the main part of the building.

"Hey, Jay. I just had a nice little talk with your brother, but all he wants is to see you." He said smiling as Jay glared at her.

"I don't want to see him." Jay said trying to go into reverse psychology.

"You don't want to see him? Well, I guess you don't have to." She told him.

"Just let him go." jay told her.

"Let him go? I'm confused, first you say you don't want to see him, but now your acting like you actually care. Which is it, Detective?" She asked Jay. Psychology wasn't his department, so he didn't realize she knew what he was doing, after all she was a psychology major."

"I really don't care, just…" Jay started to say, but stopped.

"You're trying to trick me!" Jay snapped, trying to lunge at her, but his hands were handcuffed to that same metal pipe again.

"Trying?" She laughed.

"I've succeeded." She quickly added.

"What do you mean?" Jay snapped at her.

"You just gave me the final piece of Amo I needed to make you both suffer, so badly, all you will do is beg for mercy!" She laughed then left the room, leaving Jay in darkness.


	8. Switching Roles

Switching Roles

"So what do you want to do?" One of the males asked her.

"I'm going to force them to trade places!" She laughed as the male looked at her cross-eyed.

"Just go get Jay and Will!" She snapped. He nodded and left the room.

Minutes later,both Halstead brother's came into view.

"So this is how this is going to go…" She started to say but stopped.

"Cut Will's shirt off." she ordered one of the males who forced Will down onto the, cold, concrete floor, and tore his scrub top off.

"Hey, do you know how expensive those are!" Will snapped at the male, who just laughed at him.

"Leave him alone!" Jay snapped at her, but was silenced by a gun being held to his temple.

"Don't say another word." One of the males warned him.

"Get him up!" She said as she handed gun to Will.

"You can save yourself, or your brother, who is it going to be?" She asked aiming her gun at Will.

"Jay!" Will said as he fired the gun aiming for her shoulder, but ended up hitting her in the chest! She hit the concrete floor gasping for air. The forced Jay over to the teenager and chained one of his wrists to the wall

"Save her!" A male snapped at Jay.

"It's okay, Jay, stay calm, I'll talk you through it." Will said to Jay, as one of the males roughly took the gun from Will.

"What do I need to do?" Jay asked Will.

"You need…." Will started to say, but his hands were pinned behind his back, and they put a cloth in his mouth.

"Come on, man, let him help me. If you don't she is going to die!" Jay snapped at him.

"That's not my problem." The male laughed at Jay, who watched in silence as they chained Will' wrists above his head from a thick metal pipe in the ceiling, and pointed a camera at him.

"Don't do this." Jay said struggling even harder, feeling the metal digging into his skin

"Save her! Maybe you will have enough time to save your brothers!" Another male snapped back.

"How can I help her one handed?" Jay asked him.

"Again, not my problem!" The first male said as he threw a hard blow at Will's torso! Jay could see the pain in Will's eyes and felt helpless.

"Please, stop! Just stop! I need Will's help." Jay pleaded.


	9. The clock is ticking

The clock is ticking

At the Intelligence unit, the team was pulling together all of their resources, trying to find both Halstead brothers

"Hank!" Trudy yelled as she entered the Intelligence Unit from the top of the stairs and handed a flashdrive to Voight.

"Thanks." Voight said, seeing the concern on her face. Ruzek plugged in the flashdrive to his laptop, and played the footage as everyone gathered around, including Trudy.

"Is it through and through or no exit wound?" Will asked in between blows to the torso.

"I can't find a exit wound." Jay said, at least it sounded like Jay, they weren't sure until they saw the camera focus on Jay who was desperately trying to treat the teenager one handed.

"Hurry up!" snapped a male, as he punched Jay in the jaw, with just enough force that he didn't knock Jay unconscious.

"I need two…" Jay started to say, then the camera cut off.

"Damn it!" Hank yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Ruzek, get I.T. to see if they can the trace the source of this footage." Antonio told him. Ruzek ejected the USB drive and ran to their special control room, he burst through the doors, startling the whole I.T. team.

"I need you to trace this NOW!" Ruzek said handing the head I.T guy, Joe the flash drive.

"On it, Detective, we will let you know what we find." Joe said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ruzek said as he ran back out into the Intelligence office.

"She's dying! I need either Will's help, or two hands!" Jay said starting to plead.

"No." He laughed at Jay.

"Will, help!" Jay said as he looked over and saw that Will was unconscious, just hanging there by his wrists, looking lifeless.

"Fine! If you won't let Will help me…" Jay started to say when the teens father walked in.

"What are you doing? This wasn't the plan!" he snapped at the male.

"Plans change!" the male laughed as he pointed the gun at the teens father.

"Daddy?" The teen started to choke up blood.

"Don't try to speak, I'm going to get you some help." Jay told her. Before he knew it the room was being lit up by gunfire!

"Get Connor Rhodes here! He is the only one who can even have a chance at saving her!" Jay yelled, making the gun fire stop temporarily.

"Help me get her up." He told one of the males, who decided to help him get his daughter out to the car, that was parked outside. Just then, Emma's father walked in.

"Well hello, again, Jay." He laughed as he watched Will start to rouse, and pointed a gun at him.

"Don't." Jay said weakly.

"I didn't quite hear you." He laughed as he shot Will in the shoulder, twice, then turned the gun on Jay.

"Actually, bring Detective Halstead with us." He laughed as they freed Jay from the wall.

"No! Will! He's going to die!" Jay said trying to fight their grips,

"So are you, just not quite yet!" He laughed as they forced Jay out to a vehicle, and zip-tied his hands behind his back, and had him in the backseat, wedged between two armed males.

"Building on the corner of Bush and Rowe" Joe said as he came running into the Intelligence office.

"Gear up!" Voight commanded as they all ran to the special weapons room and vested up, and loaded their amonution, and headed out to assigned cars.

Atwater and Ruzek, Hailey and Kim, and Voight and Antonio led the way.


	10. Finding the doc

Finding the doc

Will could hear at least two vehicles coming towards his location at a quick speed. He started to struggle against the chains, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Breach, Now!" Voight commanded as the detectives got out of their assigned cars, guns at the ready. Will heard a huge "crash" and fast footsteps approaching the large room he was being held in.

:"Chicago PD!" Will could hear various male and female voices calling out as they started to "clear" the rooms.

"I'm in here!" Will tried to yell, but came out as a weak squeak, as he lost consciousness.

"Will?" Hailey asked as she and Kim entered the room.

"Sarge! Call a ambo!" Kim yelled from the room.

"10-4 Roll a ambo to this address, civilian in need of medical attention." Voight said into his radio.

"Copy 10-4. About two minutes out." The female operator said into her headset.

"We need some help in here!" Hailey yelled as the other four male detectives burst into the room, and helped free Will's hands.

"Lay him down here." Voight instructed as he placed his jacket on the cold concrete, and watched as Antonio, Ruzek, and Atwater got him down onto the floor.

"Go find, Jay!" Voight snapped.

"On it, Sarge." Ruzek said as he and Atwater took off to search the rest of the building.

"Jay? You here? Jay!" Ruzek called out into various rooms, while Atwater did the same.

"Stay with us, Will." Hailey said as she and kim were using their own jackets to apply pressure on Will's wounds.

Minutes later, sirens started to blare, and the ambo pulled up outside followed by two squad cars.

"In here." Antonio told Foster and Brett as they entered the building. He led them to where Will was laying lifeless on the floor.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Brett asked Voight.

"I really don't know." Voight told her weakly.

"Foster, start a I.V. and a Saline drip, can one of you get this oxygen mask on him, while I check his vitals?" She asked the detectives.

"Got it." Hailey said as she carefully placed a oxygen mask over Will's face.

"I'm in." Foster told her as she finished taping the I.V.

"Let's get him out to the ambo. His vitals are not looking good." Brett said as Voight and Antonio lifted Will's body onto the stretcher and helped get it loaded into the ambo.

"Go with him." Voight instructed Kim.

"On it, Sarge." Kim said as she climbed into the back of the ambo. And Foster slid in next to her.

"We need to go!" Brett exclaimed, as Voight and Antonio shut the back doors to the ambo, and hit the back doors signaling for them to leave.

"Come, on, Will, Jay will kill us if we lose you! Fight it!" Kim said, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.


	11. How to save a life

How to save a life

"You found Jay?" will said fighting against the oxygen mask, as he tried to peel it off.

"Calm down, Will, it's going to be okay." Kim said trying to hold his arms down. Then the monitors started to go off!

"Brett! Step on it! We are losing him!" Foster yelled to her partner, as Will's eyes slid shut.

"One minute out!" Sylvie called to Foster, who tried to keep him as stable as possible.

"What do we got?" Maggie asked Brett and Foster as they wheeled Will inside.

"Take him to Bagedad, and page Dr. Rhodes!" Maggie said as she watched Will being wheeled across the E.D.

"Transfer on my count. One...two...three." Connor said as he came running into the room. Will let out a small squeal as he was transferred over to the bed.

"Will. Will, It's connor. Can you hear me?" He asked Will, as he did the sternum rub, but no response.

"Bag him." Connor told April.

"Stats are going up, hold off on intubating." Connor said to April.

"Cut his clothes off and get him in a gown. I will be back in a minute." Connor said, as he pulled the curtain and left the room. Minutes later, Connor camne back into Will's room.

"So what are we dealing with?" Connor asked as he turned Will on his side and looked at the bullet holes.

"Alright. One is through and through, but I can't find a second exit wound."

"Get x-ray in here." Connor said as x-ray shot a picture and pinned up the image for Dr. Rhodes.

"Damn it!" Connor exclaimed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kim watched as April ushered her out into the hallway.

"He's in good hands." April told her with a smile.

"Please somebody tell me what is going on." Kim said, fear obvious by her tone.

"Get my team ready, and get him to the Hybrid O.R." Connor said as he went out into the hallway.

"So?" Kim asked him.

"Kim, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, the bullet is too close to vital organs…." Connor started to say but paused.

"He could die?" Kim asked him, shocked.

"Yes. But I have one piece of good news." Connor told her.

"The surgery?" Kim asked him.

"Yes. but Will's body is traumatized and is trying to fail…" Connor started to say, but was cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm not hearing the good news." Kim said weakly.

"Will has lost everything, but Jay, he is fighting to stay alive for his brother. Yo need to find Jay and fast. I'll keep you updated. Connor said as he ran off to to get ready for the challenge that lie ahead of him.


	12. Losing control

Losing control

Back in the car, Jay stayed completely silent and just watched the buildings pass.

"Pull over here." The male told the father, a tall building looming before them.

"Get out!" The male snapped at Jay.

"Give me a minute." Jay snapped as he maneuvered his was out of the car.

"Walk." The dad said jabbing the barrel of his gun into Jay's back. Jay keep walking until they reached the door and Jay was forced inside.

"Where are you taking me?" Jay asked him, fearing the answer.

"Just keep walking." The father snapped as he forced Jay into the stairwell.

"Keep going." He told Jay.

"To the roof?" Jay asked him.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that detective?" he asked Jay, who waited until a heavy door was open and he was standing on the rooftop.

"Come on, don't do this." Jay told him.

"I have to." The father snapped, his hands shaking. Jay could tell he was starting to lose control. Jay broke the zip tie, that bound his hands and prepared to fight back.

"Dumb move." The father told him, as he pointed a gun at Jay. "You can't ever make things easier on yourself can you, detective?" He asked Jay who was scanning his surroundings. He could see two, burly men guarding the roof entrance, two next to the father, and one had his gun pointed at Jay also.

"You're not getting yourself out of this." The father laughed at Jay, who noticed what he was doing.

"I can sure as hell try!" Jay snapped as he went right for the father's gun, when he felt pain coursing through his body and fell to the concrete. He knew the feeling, it had happened to him before, the taser zapped him again and his eyes rolled back and his eyelids shut.

When Jay came to his hands , but he wasn't on the rooftop. He started to struggle and realized he was half hanging over the ledge, and the father was holding the chain that was keeping Jay from falling to his death.

"I'm sorry about Emma." Jay told him.

"Don't say her name!" The father snapped as he loosened his grip, trying to scare Jay.

"Please. I know you want me dead, but killing a defenseless man, makes you look weak." Jay snapped back.

"I'll make you a deal." He told Jay.

"What kind of deal?" Jay asked him, trying not to look down.

"I will call the Intelligence Unit, and if they can convince me not to drop you, I won't, but i'd prepare yourself to die." He told Jay.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Sergeant Voight. I have your Detective with me, and I'm willing to let him go, if you trace this call and meet me here!" he laughed then ended the call.


	13. The Calvary

The Calvary

"Atwater, trace that call!" Vight demanded.

"Here." Kevin said as he scribbled down a address and handed it to Voight.

"Gear up! Let's move!" Voight commanded, the other detectives ran down to their special weapons room. The put on their vests and loaded their weapons and headed out to their assigned cars, same teams as usual, except, Hailey rode with Voight and Antonio. They all got in, shut the doors and sped off to Jay's location.

"Dawson." Antonio said into his cell phone, not even bothering looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Antonio, it's Kim, Connor said that Will's body keeps trying to shut down. The only thing keeping him alive is his love for his brother. Have you found him, yet?" Kim asked anxiously.

"Yeah, we found him." Antonio said as Voight took a sharp turn.

"That's great! Text me the ad…."Kim started to say, but was cut off.

"Shit! Kim call Firehouse 51!" Antonio said as he took in the horrifying sight, and ended the call.

"Boden." Wallace said into his desk phone.

"Chief Boden, this is Detective Kim Burgess. Antonio needs everyone's assistance. Call dispatch to get the address, Antonio's phone must be on silent." Kim said frantically.

"Got it." Wallace said as he ended the call.

"Everyone, listen up, we have a…." Boden started to say when dispatch called" Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Officer in need of assistance. 1689 north Zoo Lane." With that the firefighters got their gear on and hopped into their assigned vehicles and sped off to the address they were just dispatched to you.

"Calvary's here!" He laughed at Jay.

"Atwater, Ruzek…." Voight started to say but there was instant gunfire.

"Everyone, get down!" Voight yelled as they all hit the ground, and tried to fire back the best they could.

"Snipers? Really?" Jay asked him.

"Why not? You're a sniper aren't you?" He laughed at Jay.

"Go! We'll cover you!" Hailey said as she, Atwater, and Ruzek fired their weapons to let Voight and Antonio slip inside.

"Stay quiet and we need to get to the stairwell." Voight told Antonio as they moved smooth and swift into the stairwell, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Jay heard the sirens blaring and saw as all of Firehouse 51 pulled up underneath him.

"Stay behind the trucks!" Ruzek and Atwater warned the fire fighters, who quickly listened.

"Just call them off." Jay said madly.

"You're no fun." He laughed at Jay.

"Please, I'm begging you!" jay told him, trying to get himself back onto solid ground.

"Price! Pull Jay back up here. NOW!" Voight said as he and Antonio burst through the doors to the roof, easily taking out the males guarding the rooftop.


	14. Saving Jay

Saving Jay

"First of all, don't come up here demanding things, I could "accidentally" drop your detective!" He laughed as he loosened his grip.

"What do you want then?" Voight asked him.

"Talk me down, isn't that your job?" He laughed at Voight.

"I've got this, Hank." Antonio said as he pushed by Voight.

"Good luck!" The father laughed at him.

"You want the Halstead brother's to pay for what they did, I get that, but there are other ways." Antonio told him.

"I already killed one, it's time to kill the other!" The father snapped loosening his grip again.

"Unfortunately for you, Will is alive, you didn't succeed then and you aren't now!" Antonio said as he lunged at the father, who instantly let go.

"Jay!" hallie screamed from the ground. Voight tried to grab the chain, but it slid through his palms, and cut them open.

Jay closed his eyes, trying to prepare for impact, when he hit the top of the ladder that Kelly Severide was climbing up, and caught Jay before he fell off.

"Bring us down, Cruz!" Kelly said from the top of the ladder. Cruz brought them down as gently as he could.

Back on the roof, Antonio decided to take lead.

"Hands on your head!" Antonio said, then forced his hands behind his back, and handcuffed him and took him down through the stairwell.

"Jay?" Hailey said as she approached the ambo, where the other firefighters were helping Brett and Foster load Jay into the back of the ambo.

"Sarge…" Hailey started to ask.

"Go. He's your partner." Voight told her. She climbed in and Foster slid in beside her.

"Get him there, safe." Voight told Brett, as she was getting into the driver's seat.

"We have one more seat." Brett told him with a smile.

"Thanks." Hank said as he got in the passenger seat.

"Antonio, you're in charge!" Voight hollered, as Ruzek and Atwater shut the back doors to the ambo and tapped the back door, signaling that it was clear to go.

"Nice work, Kelly." Stella told him, as they prepared to leave.

"Let's head out!" Casey commanded.

"You heard him." Kelly said as they got back into their trucks and headed towards Chicago Med.

"Kim! Kim! Did they find Jay?" Maggie yelled as she came running out of the Hybrid O.R.

"He's on his way here, but I don't know his condition." she told Maggie.


	15. Brotherly Love

Brotherly love

"Jay? Do you know where you are?" Foster asked him, while trying to put in a IV.

"Get away from me!" Jay yelled, mistaking the pain of the needle as being zapped by the taser again.

"Jay. Calm down." Hailey said trying to hold his arm still so foster could put in another IV.

"Stop! Just stop!" Jay yelled, as he tried to fight his way off the stretcher.

"Jay. It's Hailey, we need you to calm down." Hailey told him. The alarm started to go crazy.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked Foster, starting to panic.

"Hurry up, Brett! He's Tachycardic!" Foster yelled to her partner.

"One minute out." Brett said as the Ambulance bay came into view.

"Get some help!" Foster yelled as Brett opened the back door.

"Jay. You're safe!" Hailey said as he kept flailing. Just then Jay's eyes rolled back, his eyelids shut, and he started to crash.

"Incoming!" April hollered into the ED

"What do we got?" Ethan started ask then stopped.

"Trauma one." Ethan said as he looked down at the unconscious detective. Brett and Foster quickly got Jay back to Trauma one, while April led Hailey and Voight over to the waiting room.

"Is Jay here?" Connor asked Voight as he came out of the Hybrid O.R. still scrubbed in and covered in Will's blood.

"He's in Trauma one." Voight told him.

"Is he conscious?" Connor asked him.

"No." Voight said weakly.

"When they are done treating him, and he is stable have them bring him up to room 324." Connor told Voight, then headed back towards the Hybrid O.R.

"324. Got it." Hailey said scribbling the room number on a notepad that she pulled out of her pants pocket.

"Transfer on my count. one...two...three." Dr. Choi said as they moved Jay over to the hospital bed.

"Get his clothes off, and check for any obvious injuries." Ethan instructed his staff.

"He's in better shape than his brother, physically from what I can see." Ethan said, as he motioned April into the room.

"I need a cbc, cmp,crp, and a CT scan of his head and torso." He told April.

"Got it, Dr. Choi." April said as she started drawing the blood, and Ethan had CT come down and take Jay to CT. After returning from CT, it was determined that he had two broken ribs and a concussion from the fall. After Jay was stable they moved him up to room 324 as instructed.

"You can meet us there." Ethan said as he entered the waiting room, then realized all of 51 and other officers were crowding the ED waiting room.

"Go ahead, Hank, Hailey." He said as he pointed them towards the elevators.

When they got up to the room they saw both Halstead brothers laying on hospital beds about five feet between the beds. About a hour later, Will's eyes flickered open and he say Jay, whos ribs were wrapped in white bandages, and he was starting to wake up.

"Will. I thought you were dead." Jay croaked.

"Me too, bro." Will squeaked, as they both smiled at each other. Over the course of the day, both Halstead brothers had several visitors and were released to "light duty" a week later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:


End file.
